the REAL beginning of how im here,now at earth
by Evazia retiredinvader Irken
Summary: the real  small part  of how i am here, right now, at earth, me eve irken!


"Violet",i thought,"we're best friends forever, we're inseperable,nothing comes between us,the two greatest invaders yet",i continued to think until that fateful day,yes the day Zim almost desroyed my almost everything i needed to continue being a successful exept me and my self-made spaceship-voot favorite color too yep black and that everyone thought I was dead.I guess I kept it sort of a secret that I was alive cause I was gone out of sight for many months trying to find Zim,to see where he could I learned he was planet "EARTH?",so I went off to get my revenge.-but before we get to that I have to tell the full story,-cuts to beginning of story(when O.I.D.1 is just starting)-Violet(on computer screen talking to me):..and it went BOOM!I mean the whole planet was obliterated,absolutely nothing left,I mean not even blood or a pebble,NOTHING!

Me(in self made voot runner):UH HUH Very interesting,ive experienced that like 7 times before,but anyways,YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE MY NEXT PLAN FOR DESTRUCTION!I'll tell you when I get to Irk,I wonder how home is going now~~~later at Irk~~~*ongoing conversation with violet ceases*Me:I KNOW!AWESOME PLAN HUH!NO MORE TACOS FOR THOSE IDIOTS!*loud booms and crashes coming from outside the home unit*Me:Where in the heck and what in the heck is that sound?*goes outside*Me:Whoa,what the heck is that idiot doing?(Zim in huge robot I am STILL not familiar with)*goes to Zim inside robot*Zim:MORE DESTRUCTION!*goes back to me*Me:WHAT THE-ITS GONNA CRUSH MY HOME UNIT!*thinking*must get to self made voot runner!*huge leg(robot)starts coming down in my direction*Me:NO YOU WONT!*superpowered self-made electronic shield (with unlimited guns blades etc.)shoots out of self-made pak(as you can see i like to build my own electronics,or at least improve them)*Me:NOOO!*robot breaks force field and pak**I jump away just in time,with my pak crushed,with me fine**gets inside voot runner and zooms away from robot*Me:WHAT?NO!I will find who did this,and when I do I will DESTROY THEM!I just have to get my scann-WHAT?*notices pak is left behind crushed*MY PAK!IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE THAT!Oh well now I guess I'll just have to go back to my home unit and make a new...*sees home unit it destroyed by robot*..one...who ever...did this...will..will...**WILL PAY!**~~~*realizes power wont work*~~~4 days later~~~Me:POWER!THE POWER IS BACK ON!Yes!Now my voot's computer might just*clicks button*..IT WORKS!*reads recent Irken News article*Me(reading outloud):...detroyed..destruction..death...robot...power...ZIM IRKEN!Oh I dont know who the heck that is but HE..he right?...HE WILL PAY!*reads some more*Me:HA!He's been summoned to FOODCOURTIA!NOW IM CERTAIN!NOTHING WILL CHANGE THIS!NOW THAT I KNOW WHERE HE IS I WILL DESTROY HIM!*Goes to foodcourtia(shloogorghs to be precise)*Me:WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES NOT HERE?Sizz-Lorr:I KNOW!Me:THIS IS YOUR FAULT TO LET HIM GET AWAY!AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME SO SO NOT RIGHT!YOU CALL ME BY MY INVADER NAME UNDERLING!Sizz-Lorr:Sorry...sorry..faithful..Invader Eve,my worthy taller. ME:WHERE IS HE?*goes to voot runner**Blows up Shoogorgh sign*Me:HA HA!*beep*Me:Great whats that?*article*Me(reading article outloud again):blah blah blah...scoodge...ZIM!...At the summoning of new Invaders for OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM TWO!Oh no HE DOESNT!*Goes to see Tallests'*Red:Eve!Our best Invader yet!How are you?Purple:How is Violet?Red:Wait shouldnt you be destroying something?Purple:Do you have donuts?Red:I actually almost thought you were dead. Me:Not good,dont know,most likely,and no(purple gets sad)Also,really,dead?Awesome!Can you keep it a secret?But,I need to ask you something MORE important now...Red and Purple:And?Me:WHERE IS ZIM?Purple(in same loud voice as me):WE SENT HIM ON A FAKE MISSION TO A FAKE PLANET!*Red elbows Purple*Red:Why?*Purple elbows Red back*Red:hey!Me:WHAT?*Red and Purple pay attention to me*Me:HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?Red:Huh?Purple:What?Red:We sent him off to his doom,so he wouldnt cause us anymore trouble. Purple:We didnt know you wanted him here. Red :Im not good with secrets.*I glare*Red:OKAY BUT ILL KEEP IT A SECRET!Purple:Now that i think of it he's probably really far out in space in the middle of nowhere right now. Me:WHAT?NOO!..Ughh..im going to my h-oh yeah,well,Im going somewhere.*goes to Violet's*~3months pass~Violet:HEY!Whatcha doin here!OOH YOU WANT US TO TEAM UP AGAIN HUH?Me:not really...Violet:WAIT A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!Me:Well Im not,anyways listen!*tells what happened*(takes about 4 days to tell the freakin story)Violet(WOWED FACE):Oh man,Eve,you can stay with me if you want.~1 month~Violet:I cant believe this hap-whats that beeping?Me:What?Again?Okay I programmed the computer to tell me whenever something new happens that is related to...uhh.. ZIM!*Violet and I rush to "dusty" voot runner*Me:hmmm...apparently hes at a planet?...called...EARTH?(a couple hours earlier the tallest would have already found out about Zim)Me:Vi,Im sorry but I think I should do this on my own,he almost killed me,so I am going to give him MY revenge. Violet:Are you sure?Me:Yes.I am VERY sure.


End file.
